Le Bel et le Griffon
by TenshiBlood
Summary: La Belle et la Bête... avec Minos et Albafica !
1. Chapter 1

Il était une fois dans un pays lointain, un homme répondant au nom de Lugonis. Unique fleuriste dans une petite ville, il vend ses fleurs aux quatre coins du pays et vit modestement. Le manque d'argent ne le gêne guère, ses deux fils font son bonheur : Aphrodite l'aîné et Albafica le cadet. Les deux jeunes gens, d'une rare beauté presque légendaire, attisent la convoitise, la jalousie et la curiosité des hommes et femmes de tous horizons. Si Aphrodite ne se lasse pas de se pavaner et de dépenser le peu d'argent en leur possession pour s'acheter des parures de cheveux et de beaux vêtements, Albafica demeure beaucoup plus simple et discret. Si Aphrodite rêve de faire un beau mariage et de partir vivre dans une grande ville pour étaler sa future richesse, Albafica préfère travailler au jardin avec son père et ne rechigne pas à l'idée de prendre le relais de Lugonis et de vendre à son tour des fleurs lors de ses absences. Il peut passer des heures, à genoux dans la terre, pour retirer des mauvaises herbes et prendre soin de leur jardin. Et lorsqu'il ne travaille pas, il préfère se retirer dans sa chambre et se plonger dans quelques livres narrant des histoires de Déesse en détresse et de Chevaliers d'Or lui portant secours, de Princes Grenouilles, de Princesses à la Chevelure Magique, de Sirène explorant les fonds marins et de créatures mythologiques telles que les Griffons, les Minotaures, les Harpies, les Gorgones…

Une attitude réservée qui en laisse plus d'un perplexe. Certains murmurent d'ailleurs qu'Albafica a cette attitude seulement pour se rendre intéressant… mais ceux qui tiennent ces propos sont également ceux dont le jeune homme a poliment refusé les invitations à danser aux bals…

Albafica descend les marches d'escalier dont le bois grince sous ses pieds.

\- Tu tombes bien ! s'écrie Lugonis en lui adressant un chaleureux sourire. Aide-moi donc à charger ça dans la charrette !

Sans se faire prier, le jeune homme traverse la petite cuisine et ramasse trois pots en terre cuite qui attendent sur le seuil de la porte ouverte donnant sur la cour.

\- Vous partez encore, Père ?

\- Comme tu le vois. Il y a un grand marché dans le Sud, je vais aller proposer quelques articles là-bas, avec de la chance nous pourrons nous faire connaître davantage. Notre voisin dit que j'ai toutes mes chances là-bas, je pourrais peut-être même revenir avec plus d'or que nous n'en avons jamais eu.

Indulgent, son fils l'aide à charger le véhicule autant que possible :

\- Vous dîtes cela à chacun de vos départs, mon Père… Espérons que les Dieux vous écouteront, cette fois.

Albafica se baisse pour récupérer encore des plantes. Aphrodite choisit cet instant pour les rejoindre en baillant et s'adosse contre le chambranle de la porte :

\- Il y a intérêt, je n'ai plus grand-chose d'intéressant à enfiler lorsque je vais voir mes amis au village, si je veux continuer à pouvoir les fréquenter il faut que je puisse exhiber quelques nouveautés.

Son cadet lève les yeux vers lui en se remettant debout, sans se soucier de la terre qui vient salir son pantalon :

\- Ce n'est pas interdit de nous aider, tu sais…

Une moue boudeuse aux lèvres, l'ainé fixe les mains sales de son petit frère :

\- Tout le monde n'est pas un amateur de la saleté.

\- Ce n'est qu'un peu de terre, marmonne Albafica. Rien de néfaste.

\- Moi, contrairement à toi, je prends soin de mon physique et tout le monde m'adore au village. Toi, tu as une réputation de sauvageon adorateur de la saleté.

\- Il suffit, les enfants… soupire Lugonis en voyant Albafica ouvrir la bouche pour protester. J'ose espérer que vous serez sage en mon absence, comme d'habitude…

\- Oui, Père, répondent-ils en chœur.

Mais Albafica sait ce qu'inclue le départ de Lugonis. Comme à chaque fois, Aphrodite va passer ses journées à s'amuser avec des amis, dépenser l'argent restant pour payer à boire et à manger à ces mêmes amis afin de ne pas perdre sa popularité et il va surement en profiter pour lancer des invitations à droite et à gauche afin d'organiser une ou deux fêtes dans leur maison…. Tandis que lui, Albafica, se contenterait de tenir cette maison propre, debout et prendrait dans ses propres économies pour remplacer l'argent qu'Aphrodite aura dépensé, afin que Père ne sache jamais rien de la vie de débauche menée par son ainé.

\- Le Marché sera particulièrement important, je vais surement trouver des produits inédits. Voulez-vous que je vous ramène quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Oh non, père, sourit Albafica, du moment que vous revenez et que vous faites quelques ventes… ne commencez pas à faire des folies.

Un petit rire échappe à Lugonis qui lui tapota la joue :

\- Allons, allons, il faut bien que je fasse parfois des cadeaux à mes deux fils… Aphrodite, que voudrais-tu ?

Ravi, l'ainé bat des deux mains en sautillant presque de joie sur place :

\- Un nouveau miroir, en argent cette fois ! Ou un peigne en nacre ou en ivoire !

\- Très bien, je verrai si je trouve tout ça… Et toi, Alba ?

Songeant que son frère vient déjà de dépenser l'argent que leur père n'a même pas encore commencé à gagner, le jeune homme soupire :

\- Rien… Je n'ai besoin de rien…

Une exclamation méprisante échappa à Aphrodite :

\- C'est ça, joue le modeste à présent ! Ainsi je passe pour le capricieux, c'est ça ? Tu ne gagneras pas à ce petit jeu !

Albafica regarde son père qui lui pose une main sur la tête.

\- Vraiment rien ? Il n'y a pas un souhait que je puisse exaucer ? C'est une opportunité d'aller là-bas, tu sais…

\- Puisque vous insistez… S'il y a un concurrent à ce Marché et s'il vend des roses, j'aimerai que vous m'en rapportiez une. Et si c'est trop cher, par pitié, ne dépensez pas votre argent en vain, essayez de savoir au moins comment il fait pour en faire pousser. J'ai essayé maintes fois ici et je n'y arrive pas…

\- C'est là ta seule envie ?

\- Oui.

Aphrodite lève les yeux au ciel en rentrant dans la maison sans même dire au revoir à leur père :

\- J'hallucine, une rose… Quand les copains vont savoir ça… Remarque, ce sera l'occasion de rire un bon coup…

Faisant semblant de ne rien entendre mais prenant note d'éviter les « amis » de son frère dans les jours à venir, Albafica sourit à Lugonis qui contourne la charrette :

\- Combien de temps pensez-vous être absent ? interroge-t-il en flattant l'encolure du cheval piaffant d'impatience à l'idée de pouvoir se dégourdir les pattes.

\- D'ici une dizaine de jours. Prend bien soin de toi et de ton frère.

Albafica acquiesce et s'écarte pour laisser passer la charrette pleine :

\- Au revoir, Père !

Jusqu'à ce que Lugonis disparaisse de sa vue, le jeune homme reste planté sur le petit chemin de terre en faisant un signe d'au revoir de la main.

_Les dix prochains jours ne vont pas être de tout repos…_

Résigné, il rentre dans la maison en fermant la porte derrière lui. Immédiatement, il se précipite vers le vase contenant les économies de leur petite famille et plonge la main dedans en espérant sauver ce qu'il peut.

Trop tard. Aphrodite a déjà pris tout ce qu'il y avait.

Maudissant son frère ainé, Albafica monte à l'étage :

\- Hé ! Repose immédiatement l'argent que tu as pris !

\- Quel argent ? minaude Aphrodite d'un air innocent. Je n'ai rien pris du tout. Je sors, au fait, ne m'attend pas pour dîner !

Avant que le jeune homme ait pu en placer une, son frère est déjà descendu et claque la porte de la maison.

Dépité, Albafica s'approche de la fenêtre et le regarde s'éloigner en direction du village.

* * *

Plissant les yeux, Lugonis tente de déchiffrer les panneaux. Deux chemins s'offrent à lui mais les pluies ont tellement effacé les inscriptions qu'il est impossible de réussir à lire quoi que ce soit.

_Hier midi, l'aubergiste m'a dit qu'il fallait toujours prendre au Sud, donc je vais essayer par là._

Lugonis engage sa charrette sur le chemin de droite qui semble le plus praticable. Du moins est-ce le cas pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que les pavés bien taillés cèdent la place à d'autres de plus en plus inégaux sur lesquels son cheval manque de se tordre plusieurs fois les pattes. A mesure que la journée avance, le ciel s'assombrit et les pierres finissent par disparaitre au profit d'un chemin de terre, de nids de poule et de racines noueuses.

_J'aurais peut-être dû prendre l'autre chemin au dernier croisement,_ songe-t-il avec inquiétude.

Mais il est un peu tard pour reculer et faire demi-tour. Ce chemin, aussi étrange soit-il, doit bien conduire quelque part et de là il pourra demander sa route.

_Espérons que je ne vais pas prendre de retard…_

Jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil incertains autour de lui, Lugonis continue d'avancer alors que le chemin s'enfonce dans une sombre forêt inquiétante.

_Digne des histoires que lit mon petit Albafica… On dirait une Forêt Hanté où dansent des farfadets lors des pleines lunes et où vivraient quelques monstres étranges._

Penser à son fils adoré lui redonne un élan d'espoir et de motivation. Il retrouve le sourire, imaginant son expression heureuse lorsqu'il lui tendra une belle rose à son retour et lui dira en même temps comment réussir à les faire pousser dans leur jardin.

Ravigoté, Lugonis chantonne même en continuant de s'enfoncer dans cet étrange endroit.

_Ce n'est pas très accueillant, mais si ça se trouve il s'agit d'un sacré raccourcis ! _

Sa bonne humeur s'estompe alors qu'une averse s'abat brusquement sur lui et que le vent se lève. Rapidement, l'homme se retrouve trempé jusqu'aux os et frissonne de froid.

Péniblement, son cheval continue d'avancer le long de l'instable chemin rendu glissant par la pluie abondante.

_Si seulement nous pouvions nous abriter…_

Comme en réponse à sa prière, Lugonis aperçoit soudain une lueur entre des arbres. Une lueur qui s'agrandit au fur et à mesure de leur avancée.

Au bout d'une longue demie heure, le chemin s'arrête soudain devant les grandes grilles ouvertes d'un château d'où provient l'éclairage qu'il a vu. Plusieurs fenêtres sont allumées.

Repérant en premier lieux les écuries, Lugonis guide sa monture vers elle. Un peu surpris de ne trouver personne, il laisse le contenu de la charrette à l'abri et sourit en libérant son cheval. Fourbu et affamé, ce dernier se précipite vers une mangeoire remplie de foin qui ne semble attendre que lui.

Lugonis traverse rapidement une petite cours et arrive devant les portes du château qui s'ouvrent avant même qu'il ait frappé au battant. Intrigué mais ravi de pouvoir se mettre au sec, l'homme entre.

\- Bonsoir ! claironne-t-il. Il y a quelqu'un ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient, oralement du moins, car devant lui viennent de s'allumer des dizaines de bougies sur une vaste table débordant de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres.

Bien qu'hésitant, Lugonis s'approche. Les délicieux fumets viennent de lui faire réaliser que son estomac crie famine.

\- Eoh ? Est-ce que je peux me servir ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Personne ne lui répond. Espérant ne pas être en train de commettre une erreur, l'homme s'empare d'un petit pain rond et mord dedans. Constatant que personne ne jaillit de derrière un mur pour l'agresser, il reprend confiance et finit son pain, avant de piocher au hasard dans tous les plats qui lui passent à portée de main. Il admire la richesse des lieux. Des tapisseries représentants des demi-griffons recouvrent un mur, des sculptures de Dieux et de Déesses semblent veiller sur lui avec bienveillance.

_Quel étrange château… Dommage que mon petit Albafica ne soit pas là. _

Le ventre plein, Lugonis continue sa visite des lieux, de plus en plus persuadé que cet endroit appartient aux divinités. A chaque pièce où il pénètre, des bougies s'allument par magie, des feux chaleureux sont allumés dans les cheminées. Le summum de la surprise se trouve dans un petit salon. Un feu éclatant réchauffe la pièce, des vêtements à sa taille sont posés sur un fauteuil et semblent n'attendre que lui. Devant le fauteuil se dresse une petite pile de bijoux, de pièces d'or, de colliers, de perles, de bagues, de bracelets… un miroir en argent, un peigne en ivoire et un autre en nacre.

_Incroyable… Ce sont les cadeaux réclamés par Aphrodite ! et ce bracelet… j'ai été obligé de le vendre pour nourrir les enfants… et cette bagues que j'avais perdu en jouant aux cartes !_

Eberlué, il passe ses trouvailles en revue en notant toutefois un détail.

_Pas de rose pour Albafica et rien qui pourrait expliquer comment en avoir dans notre jardin. Mais je suis sûr que lorsque je rentrerai avec tout ça, il ne se formalisera pas de ne pas avoir sa fleur._

Sous l'émotion, Lugonis se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Ce tas d'or le concerne et est visiblement pour lui. Avec ça, il n'a même plus besoin d'aller au Marché pour avoir quelques pièces. Il a de quoi nourrir sa famille et vivre confortablement pour de nombreuses années et même d'offrir un somptueux mariage à Aphrodite.

_Bénis soient les dieux…_

Epuisé, l'homme ferme les yeux dans le fauteuil, heureux. Déjà il voit ses fils surpris de le voir revenir plus vite que prévu, puis leur stupeur lorsqu'il leur montrera toutes ces richesses. Ils ne manqueront jamais plus de rien…

* * *

_hello ! Ceux qui se posent la question : non, la version Disney ne m'a pas inspirée, je me suis beaucoup basée néanmoins sur le film de Cocteau en Noir et Blanc et sur le film sorti en 2014 avec Vincent Cassel... bonne lecture pour la suite, le chapitre 2 arrive_


	2. Chapter 2

Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Lugonis finit de charger sa charrette avec les trésors. Quelque chose lui dit qu'il aurait pu prendre plus, mais il n'a pas non plus envie d'abuser de l'hospitalité et de la gentillesse de son hôte invisible.

La pluie n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. A la lueur du jour, le château parait beaucoup plus accueillant déjà et il peut même deviner un chemin qui serpente entre des haies.

_Un jardin ?_

Intrigué et estimant qu'il y a peut-être des idées à prendre pour son propre jardin, Lugonis délaisse sa charrette et avance dans l'écrin de verdure.

_Si je commence à m'aventurer ici, je ne vais pas reprendre la route de sitôt ! Tout est magnifique ! J'ai déjà un très beau jardin chez nous… Si je continue, je vais avoir envie de ramener plusieurs fleurs et elles seront toutes fanées d'ici que j'arrive à la maison._

Décidé, il fait demi-tour. Son regard accroche alors le rosier grimpant le long d'un mur. Des roses d'un rouge flamboyant et presque hypnotisant.

Le visage d'Albafica danse dans son esprit. Les roses ont une bonne durée de vie et surement sera-t-elle encore belle s'il en cueille une maintenant et qu'il prend la route juste après.

Lugonis s'approche du rosier et observe les jolies fleurs, cherchant la plus belle pour son fils. Son choix se porte sur celle qui lui parait la plus éclatante. Il tend la main, ses doigts se referment sur la tige épineuse. Sans hésiter, l'homme la cueille… un son strident retentit l'instant d'après et l'homme se retrouve brusquement plaqué et maintenu à terre par une immense bête à quatre pattes à la tête d'aigle et à l'arrière train félin.

Un Griffon.

\- Comment osez-vous ! feule l'animal dont les plumes sont hérissées de fureur. Je vous ai offert le gîte, le couvert et tout ce dont vous aviez besoin ! En remerciement vous osez me voler mon bien le plus précieux ?!

Sa patte avant, une serre, maintient Lugonis au sol et menace de le déchiqueter à tout instant.

\- Je… Je l'ignorais… Pardonnez-moi, Mon Seigneur… bredouille Lugonis en fixant le bec qui pourrait lui arracher les yeux en une seconde. Mon… Mon fils aime les roses, je voulais seulement…

Les yeux d'or de l'Animal le toisent :

\- Votre fils ? Combien d'enfants avez-vous ?

\- D…Deux, Mon Seigneur…

La pression de la serre se relâche légèrement :

\- Alors rentrez chez vous et faites vos adieux à vos enfants. Mon cheval viendra chez vous à l'aube et vous ramènera ici où vous mourrez, sauf…

Lugonis recule sur les coudes, peu rassuré, s'attendant à voir le bec aiguisé ou les griffes de la pattes venir brusquement le lacérer :

\- Sauf… ? demande-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Sauf si l'un de vos enfants accepte de se sacrifier à votre place !

* * *

_Je devrais verser toute cette poussière sur les jolis vêtements neufs d'Aphrodite, pour le simple plaisir de l'entendre hurler de terreur, _songe Albafica en passant le balais dans la cuisine.

Il est midi et son frère dort encore.

_Rentrer à trois heures du matin, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il a fait ! Que dirait notre père s'il savait que son aîné rentre ivre à des heures pas possible ? _

Le jeune homme repose le manche contre le mur et attrape un seau. Il sort dans la cours et va jusqu'au puits où il tire la corde pour ramener de l'eau qu'il verse ensuite dans son récipient.

_Et si j'allais l'arroser avec ça ? L'eau ne salit rien, ça le réveillerait un bon coup au passage…_

Albafica hésite encore à mettre son plan machiavélique à exécution lorsqu'il entend soudain le bruit familier des sabots et des roues d'une charrette. Etonné, il tourne la tête et voit avec surprise Lugonis arriver.

\- Père !

Ravi, il se précipite à sa rencontre et ne tarde pas à le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Vous revenez si vite… Il y a eu des problèmes ?

Lugonis l'étreint et l'embrasse dans les cheveux :

\- Je vous raconterai…

Il ferme les yeux en gardant son fils contre lui, songeant qu'il ne peut sacrifier aucun de ses garçons. Il y a assez pour eux dans la charrette pour qu'ils puissent s'offrir une bonne vie et s'en sortir sans difficulté.

\- Venez, je vais vous préparer un bon repas, vous nous expliquerez…

Après avoir tiré son frère ainé du lit et partagé un repas avec Aphrodite et Lugonis, Albafica sert un thé à chacun en écoutant leur père narrer son aventure dans l'étrange château. Si le jeune homme est d'abord émerveillé par le récit, il déchante vite en entendant la fin. Pour sa part, Aphrodite ne dit pas grand-chose, trop occupé à peigner ses cheveux avec son nouveau peigne, à s'admirer dans le miroir, quand il est n'est pas en train de fouiller dans les trésors ramenés par son père.

\- C'est de ma faute… murmure Albafica. Jamais je n'aurais dû vous demander un tel présent… Vous devez rester ici, père, je… j'irais au château, c'est bien normal…

Un faible sourire aux lèvres, Lugonis pose une main sur la sienne :

\- Allons, allons, mon fils… Tu es encore jeune et moi j'ai déjà bien vécu. Tu as toutes les qualités requises pour reprendre mon commerce ou en lancer un nouveau si tu le souhaites et vous avez assez d'or pour subvenir à vos besoins. Je resterai avec vous aujourd'hui et je partirai demain, je ne peux sacrifier aucun de vous deux.

Le jeune homme baisse tristement la tête sans répondre.

Pour faire plaisir à son père, il tâche de faire bonne figure le reste de la journée, de rire, de lui montrer le jardin et de le distraire… tout en évitant de conter les sorties d'Aphrodite, le vase qui ne contient plus aucune de leurs économies, même si ce détail n'est plus très important. Il serre également bravement les dents sous les remarques de son frère ainé « Tu auras la mort de notre père sur la conscience ! » « Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'un petit sot comme toi demande à ce qu'on lui rapporte des roses ! » Il tâche de faire semblant de ne pas voir les yeux de son père glisser ça et là dans les pièces, comme pour se remémorer chaque détails, de ne pas songer au fait qu'à la même heure demain Lugonis ne sera plus jamais avec eux…

Incapable de trouver le sommeil, Albafica tourne en rond dans sa chambre inondée par la nuit. Entre ses doigts, il tient la rose ramenée du château.

_Une fleur encore plus belle que ce à quoi je m'attendais…_

Il relève les yeux en apercevant une tache lumineuse à l'entrée du jardin et plisse les paupières pour mieux voir de quoi il s'agit.

_Un cheval… ?_

Le jeune homme se retourne vivement et regarde l'horloge.

_L'aube arrive… C'est passé si vite, Père va…_

Albafica retourne à la fenêtre et observe à nouveau la monture, comprenant que c'est sûrement celle envoyée par le Griffon du Château.

_Non, Père n'ira pas._

Sans réfléchir davantage, le jeune homme attrape sa cape de voyage usée par les années et la jette sur ses épaules. Rapidement et en silence, il descend l'escalier et sort en courant de la maison. A peine essoufflé, il s'arrête devant l'animal et constate avec un certain émerveillement, malgré sa frayeur, qu'il s'agit d'un beau cheval blanc ailé.

\- Tu es envoyé par le Château ? chuchote-t-il.

L'animal au regard doux cligne des yeux, l'air d'approuver.

Albafica regarde sa maison par-dessus son épaule. Son foyer. Là où il a toujours grandit et vécu… Il remarque alors une lueur tremblotante dans la chambre de son père. Certainement une bougie allumée à l'instant.

_Je dois me dépêcher avant qu'il ne sorte et vienne._

Ignorant tout de ce qu'il attend, persuadé que sa vie prendra fin ce soir dans le meilleur des cas, le jeune homme monte sur le dos du Cheval ailé. Il se penche sur l'encolure et murmure :

\- Va où je vais, Pégase, va, va, va…

Sa monture déploie ses ailes un instant plus tard et s'envole en l'emportant.

* * *

Pendant tout le trajet, Albafica garde ses yeux fermés, résistant à la tentation de mémoriser le trajet, afin de ne pas être tenté de prendre la fuite une fois dans la demeure du Griffon. Il ne veut pas non plus voir sa maison s'éloigner et disparaitre. Et il ne veut pas que Pégase voit ses yeux mouillés.

Il ignore combien de temps s'est écoulé lorsque le cheval ailé touche le sol. Le jour est levé et le soleil est haut. Albafica cligne des yeux en levant une main pour se protéger de la lumière éblouissante et se laisse glisser à terre. Machinalement, il donne une tape amicale à Pégase, puis se tourne vers les deux grandes portes closes du château se dressant devant lui.

_C'est énorme…_

Le jeune homme lève un poing timide pour frapper, mais les battants s'ouvrent au même instant dans un grincement.

Retenant son souffle, il pénètre dans le hall en jetant des rapides coups d'œil à droite et à gauche :

\- Bonjour, il y a quelqu'un ?

Ses pas résonnent sur le sol de marbre tandis qu'il avance sans trop savoir où aller. Il s'attendait à ce que la Bête l'attende et lui saute dessus dès son arrivée pour le manger, au lieu de ça…

Le jeune homme regarde autour de lui et avance au hasard jusqu'à l'escalier central dont il monte lentement les marches. Une fois en haut, il hésite sur la direction à prendre, ne sachant s'il doit attendre sur place, se déplacer, prendre à droite ou prendre à gauche. Un soupir soulève son torse.

\- Monsieur le Griffon ? Vous êtes là ? Je suis le fils du marchand qui est venu chez vous…

Il dresse l'oreille, s'attendant à entendre une réponse ou même le bruit des pattes de la Bête. Rien ne vient.

_Peut-être qu'il me regarde depuis un nid, un perchoir ou quelque chose comme ça et qu'il rigole bien de ma frayeur._

Un courant d'air lui fait tourner la tête. La brise s'engouffre dans le couloir de droite où s'allument soudain des torches tenues par des bras qui sortent du mur.

_…__Flippant… mais fascinant…_

Prenant cet évènement pour une invitation, Albafica suit le couloir, un peu interloqué par les bras pivotant sur son passage. Du coin de l'œil, il a même l'impression d'être observé par les visages représentés sur une tapisserie.

Pendant un moment, il suit le chemin des torches, gagnant ainsi le troisième étage, et sursaute lorsqu'en passant devant une porte il entend un chuchotement **_« Je suis la porte de votre Chambre, bel Albafica »_**

Stupéfait, le jeune homme s'arrête net devant le battant en se demandant à quel moment il était prévu qu'il ait sa propre chambre et s'il doit s'inquiéter d'entendre une porte chuchoter.

Poussé toutefois par la curiosité, il tourne la poignée avec précaution et ouvre.

\- Oh…

Les yeux écarquillés, Albafica reste figé sur le seuil. La chambre seule est déjà plus grande que toute la superficie de sa maison. Le lit à baldaquin est assez spacieux pour accueillir quatre personnes sans même qu'elles ne se touchent et le détail des sculptures et gravures sur les montants trahissent son prix exorbitant. Le plancher ciré est recouvert par un tapis épais et moelleux. Près d'une des grandes fenêtres laissant la lumière du jour entrer à flot se tient un élégant bureau.

Prudemment, comme si une bête féroce allait lui sauter à la gorge d'un instant à l'autre, il avance de quelques pas jusqu'à l'imposante armoire.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais trouver là-dedans… ?_

Le jeune homme reste les yeux écarquillés devant le contenu. Chaque vêtement est d'une qualité exceptionnelle et chacun est plus beau que le précédent. Même le plus bel habit d'Aphrodite ne vaut pas le plus bas de gamme de cette armoire.

_Il ferait une crise cardiaque s'il voyait tout ça à ma portée…_

Perplexe, il regarde encore autour de lui et ses yeux s'arrêtent sur un paravent en papier de riz. Laissant l'armoire ouverte, Albafica le contourne et découvre un bassin d'eau chaude creusé dans le sol.

_Mince alors… une baignoire dans la chambre, ça c'est la classe absolue._

Un peu dépassé par tout ce qu'il vit depuis le matin même, il se passe une main dans les cheveux, puis regarde ses vêtements en se sentant soudain sale et clochard au milieu de ce décor féérique.

_Quitte à lui servir de repas, autant que je sois propre et présentable…_

Albafica se déshabille et ne tarde pas à entrer dans l'eau.


	3. Chapter 3

Le jeune homme reste les heures suivantes dans sa chambre. Après un bon bain et avoir choisi la tenue vestimentaire la plus simple de l'armoire, il est resté à somnoler sur le lit à attendre il ne sait quoi. C'est un nouveau courant d'air qui le tire de son demi-sommeil alors que la nuit est tombée depuis peu. En se frottant les yeux, il quitte le lit tandis que la porte s'ouvre, l'invitant à sortir. Machinalement et un peu effrayé à l'idée de rencontrer sûrement le propriétaire des lieux, il sort dans le couloir. Les torches s'allument aussitôt, lui indiquant une nouvelle fois le chemin à suivre. Docile, le jeune homme marche le long du carrelage marbré sentant l'angoisse le gagner peu à peu en songeant qu'il vit surement les dernières minutes de sa vie.

Albafica finit par arriver dans une salle à manger où un buffet a été dressé à son attention. L'horloge sonne sept heures. Un fauteuil s'écarte de la table, l'invitant à s'assoir tandis que des assiettes flottantes dans les airs sont remplies généreusement par des mains invisibles.

L'odeur de la viande lui met l'eau à la bouche. Il regarde les plats en songeant que le propriétaire des lieux souhaite surement qu'il soit nourrit, avant de le manger à son tour. Lentement, il s'approche de la table.

Le jeune homme tend la main vers un morceau de pain aux figues et arrête son geste en sentant une présence dans son dos.

_Mon hôte, très certainement…_

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se retourne pour faire face au châtelain et retient son souffle devant l'énorme Griffon Blanc qui se dresse devant lui.

_Un Griffon à la fois terrifiant et magnifique…_

Son bec acéré n'est pas pour le rassurer, il l'imagine déjà perforer sa peau et fouiller ses entrailles comme de rien. Ses serres sont toutes aussi peu rassurantes, elles semblent fortes et largement capable de le maintenir à terre s'il tente de s'enfuir voire de lui arracher des membres. Quant aux yeux d'or de l'animal, ils le fixent avec un dédain et du mépris qui laisse à penser qu'il n'est qu'un petit moucheron pour lui.

_Ou une proie…_

Mais le plumage du Griffon est stupéfiant. D'un blanc immaculé…

\- Bon… bonsoir… arrive à articuler Albafica.

\- Alors le Marchand a été trop pleutre pour revenir et a préféré envoyer son fils se sacrifier à sa place… répond la Bête.

Le jeune homme fronce légèrement les sourcils et s'efforce de ne pas reculer alors qu'il a conscience que son hôte n'a qu'à tendre à peine le cou pour l'attraper par le cou et le déchiqueter.

\- Non, il voulait revenir, c'est moi qui aie refusé. J'ai sauté sur le dos de votre cheval dès qu'il est arrivé, avant que mon père ne puisse m'empêcher de le faire.

\- Oh ? Tu pensais faire un noble geste ?

\- Je…

\- Petit idiot, le coupe le Griffon en se mettant à lui tourner autour comme un vautour. Et tu es venu en pensant que tu allais m'amadouer ? Toi qui ne pense qu'à l'image que tu donnes aux autres…

S'efforçant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur et de masquer son appréhension, Albafica pivote sur ses talons sans quitter la Bête du regard :

\- Mon image… ?

\- Tu as réclamé un miroir et des peignes, enfant… des caprices de gosse de riche qui songe à lui-même et non aux autres.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est mon frère Aphrodite qui a émis cette demande, riposte sèchement le jeune homme.

Les yeux d'or se plissent :

\- Tu es le garçon qui réclame une rose… ?

Le concerné acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

Le Griffon reste silencieux un long moment, sans cesser de lui tourner autour, l'air de réfléchir, comme si le fait de réclamer une fleur changeait tout.

_C'est pire ou moins pire que de réclamer un miroir et des peignes ? Avec mon caprice, mon père a tout de même failli mourir…_

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Albafica…

\- Eh bien, Albafica, que dirais-tu de m'épouser ?

Stupéfait, le jeune homme reste sans répondre, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement.

Le Griffon cesse de marcher et darde son regard de rapace dans les siens, attendant sa réponse.

\- Messire Griffon… sans vouloir vous offenser… je ne vous connais même pas et puis, vous êtes…euuh… un peu… différent de moi… Un mariage dans ces conditions…

L'Animal couche ses oreilles en arrière, l'air contrarié par ce refus et se détourne dignement avec un :

\- Je te reposerai la question demain.

Incrédule, Albafica le regarde quitter la salle à manger et finit par se laisser choir sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

_Si je m'attendais à ça…_

* * *

De retour dans sa chambre, Albafica est toujours perplexe de son entrevue avec le Griffon.

_Je ne comprends plus rien,_ songe-t-il en croquant dans une pomme. _Je viens dans ce château en croyant servir de repas et je me retrouve avec une belle chambre et une demande en mariage. Si je refuse à chaque fois, compte-t-il me tuer ?_

Le jeune homme s'approche de la fenêtre et observe le ciel étoilé, sans nuage à l'horizon. La lune se reflète dans l'eau d'un bassin ou d'une fontaine de jardin.

_Que c'est beau…_

Une expression coupable ternie son visage un instant plus tard.

_Comment puis-je m'extasier sur la beauté du paysage alors que ma famille est surement en deuil à l'heure actuelle, convaincue de mon trépas ? _

Il tire le lourd rideau de velours pour masquer l'ouverture, le cœur serré.

_Je dois leur faire savoir que je vais bien. Il me faudra en toucher deux mots au Griffon, demain._

A la fois soulagé d'être vivant, perplexe à cause de l'attitude de la Bête et triste pour sa famille, Albafica se met au lit.

* * *

_C'est fête en ville. Les tambours et les lyres se mêlent aux chants et aux danses. Albafica avance dans la foule, conscient d'être en train de rêver. Il suit le mouvement global jusqu'à arriver au port. En se retournant, le jeune homme peut voir le palais dressé sur la colline, surplombant tous les alentours._

_Il reporte son attention sur les quais, une majestueuse statue du Dieu Poséidon semble surveiller l'arrivée et le départ des navires. Le peuple se presse à ses pieds en lui portant des offrandes diverses et variées._

_Poséidon permet à ces terres de prospérer, les habitants font d'excellentes récoltes, la terre est fertile et chaque navire quittant ce port arrive toujours à destination sans avoir rencontré de difficulté en chemin._

_Un bateau vient d'accoster. Un couple arrive en haut de la passerelle et le peuple s'incline aussitôt comme un seul homme tandis que les murmures parcourent la foule « Le Roi de Knossos est de retour ! » « Que sa compagne est belle ! »_

_Le Roi a le même âge qu'Albafica, ses yeux ont le même or que ceux du Griffon et ses longs cheveux sont du même blanc que les plumes._

_Le couple descend lentement le long de la passerelle tandis que les murmures continuent et propagent la rumeur que la magnifique jeune femme est l'une des filles de Poséidon. Le Dieu des Mers aurait laissé son enfant partir avec le jeune Roi de Crète, nouvelle preuve de son attachement pour l'île !_

_Albafica les regarde passer, intrigué par ce Souverain si semblable au Griffon du mystérieux château…_

* * *

Le lendemain, Albafica n'a pas oublié son rêve, ni sa promesse de trouver le propriétaire des lieux afin de pouvoir écrire à sa famille. Mais le Griffon est introuvable et les lieux si vastes… Estimant qu'il pourra toujours le questionner au dîner, le jeune homme se met à explorer plus attentivement les lieux. Le soleil n'étant pas masqué par les nuages, il passe sa journée dans les jardins, parcourant les allées, humant des parfums de fleurs inconnues.

Sa curiosité le pousse à monter tout en haut d'une colline afin d'admirer le panorama de ce point de vue.

Et il reste bouche bée.

La forêt s'étend d'un côté, mais de l'autre, après les jardins, c'est une longue plaine déserte et aride qui s'étale à perte de vue et une grande statue du Dieu Poséidon, abimée par les années, se dresse.

_C'était le port de mon rêve… la mer s'est retirée…_

Albafica cligne des yeux, tâchant de superposer ses souvenirs du rêve au lieu où il se trouve actuellement et comprend qu'il se trouve à l'endroit où se dressait autrefois le majestueux palais. Du beau bâtiment, il ne reste plus rien du tout. Plus rien ne domine ces terres… le château est beaucoup plus petit en comparaison et en contrebas.

_Pourquoi ce changement… ? Que s'est-il donc passé ? Ce Roi était le Griffon ?_

Constatant alors que le soleil décroit à l'horizon et pressé d'avoir des réponses à toutes ses questions, Albafica s'empresse de dévaler la colline et de retourner dans la salle à manger sans prendre le temps d'enfiler une tenue plus adaptée.

L'horloge sonne tout juste sept heures lorsqu'il pénètre dans la salle à manger, le Griffon est déjà là. Le regard doré se pose sur lui.

\- Tu sens comme les fleurs sous la chaleur du soleil, aurais-tu passé la journée dans les jardins ?

\- Et comment ! répond joyeusement son « prisonnier ». Vos jardins sont magnifiques ! Je prendrai exemple sur eux quand je rentrerai chez moi !

Les yeux du prédateur se plissent :

\- Quand tu rentreras… ? Il n'est pas question que tu partes d'ici.

La bonne humeur d'Albafica retombe :

\- Vous ne pourrez pas me garder ici éternellement. Mais si je dois rester, j'aimerais au moins pouvoir écrire à ma famille, leur dire que je vais bien…

\- Pour quoi faire ? Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. Tu restes ici, un point c'est tout. S'ils apprennent que tu vas bien, ils voudront venir te voir et je ne veux pas être encore pillé dans mes richesses.

Irrité, le jeune homme attrape un verre de vin sans réfléchir et en jette le contenu sur la Bête :

\- Je ne compte pas vous épouser ! Partant de ce principe, ça ne sert à rien que je reste ici indéfiniment !

Un piaillement outré de Griffon lui répond. Les plumes maculée de vin, l'Animal furieux renverse Albafica au sol et le plaque à plat ventre sur le dallage de pierres froides.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me jeter quoi que ce soit dessus ! gronde la Bête.

La serre qui le maintien à terre a déchiré son haut et s'enfonce dans la peau de son dos. Albafica serre les dents pour ne pas laisser passer de plaintes et proteste :

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me garder ainsi !

\- J'ai tous les droits ! C'est toi qui es venu ici de ton plein gré en pensant sceller ton destin, à présent tu restes !

Le jeune homme reste immobile et silencieux, sachant pertinemment que si son hôte appuie davantage sur son dos, ses griffes le transperceront gravement et qu'il pourrait lui écraser les côtes contre les dalles également.

Lorsqu'il estime son invité forcé calmé, le Griffon relâche son emprise et sort dignement de la salle à manger.

Lentement, Albafica se redresse, humilié et le dos douloureux. Il attrape machinalement une poire dans la coupe de fruits et une grappe de raisin avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Mille plans pour se sauver prennent forme dans son esprit, mais il les rejette tous un par un. Il a bien vu depuis le sommet de la colline, la forêt d'un côté est interminable… jamais il n'arrivera à retrouver facilement son chemin, sans compter qu'il est presque sûr qu'elle répond aux désirs du Griffon. Si ce dernier ne veut pas qu'il s'en aille, la forêt ne l'aidera pas à s'enfuir. Pégase ne voudra surement pas voler pour le sortir de là. Et de l'autre côté, c'est le désert et totalement à l'opposé de sa destination, il n'est pas assez fou pour partir à l'aveuglette comme ça.

_Je suis bel et bien coincé ici… Je ne peux que rester et avoir l'espoir que je finirai par le convaincre de changer d'avis…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Les tables de buffets sont dressées dans la vaste salle du palais de Knossos. Albafica avance au hasard en regardant les convives qui remplissent leurs assiettes. Il tend l'oreille pour écouter les conversations._

_« Le Roi Minos brille par son absence… Il laisse une nouvelle fois la gérance à son frère. » « Il n'a même pas prévenu sa fiancée. »_

_Le jeune homme tourne la tête et constate qu'en effet, le siège royal est inoccupé et la jeune femme qu'il a aperçu dans son autre rêve préside seule à côté. Elle fait bonne figure en affichant un sourire aimable mais Albafica devine qu'elle n'apprécie guère l'absence du Roi._

_Il continue d'avancer et sort de la salle et arrive directement dans un tout autre décor, celui d'une forêt._

_Près de lui, des chevaux s'arrêtent et des hommes mettent pied à terre. A leur tête, le Roi qui attrape une gourde et boit quelques gorgées de vin._

_\- Majesté, vous êtes sûr que nous le trouverons aujourd'hui ?_

_Le jeune souverain sourit :_

_\- Un paysan a vu le Griffon Blanc dans le coin, pas plus tard que ce matin. Je compte bien le trouver et le dompter !_

_Albafica hausse un sourcil étonné. Il est persuadé que le Griffon qu'il côtoie au château est bel et bien ce Minos… mais alors qui est le « Griffon Blanc » dont ils parlent ?_

* * *

Albafica soupire en s'accoudant à la rambarde du balcon de sa chambre. Il pleut et par ce temps il se voit mal gambader joyeusement dans les jardins. Sans compter que son dos l'élance encore même si les blessures infligées par le Griffon sont plutôt superficielles.

_Il peut toujours courir pour ce soir, je n'irais pas à la salle à manger._

Le jeune homme ne craint pas de mourir de faim, une coupe de fruits est à sa disposition dans la chambre et est renouvelée quotidiennement.

Il réfléchit à comment occuper à sa journée par ce temps. Lorsqu'il était chez lui, Albafica profitait de ces journées pluvieuses pour faire un ménage plus poussé dans leur petite maison, pour s'occuper de petites plantes d'intérieur et il lisait.

_Je dois bien pouvoir trouver quelques livres dans ce château._

Le jeune homme sort de sa chambre et repart en exploration dans le château, ouvrant des portes au hasard à la recherche d'une étagère ou d'un livre abandonné sur un guéridon.

_Est-ce que ça lit, un Griffon ? Tourner les pages ne doit pas être pratique… il doit les arracher avec son bec ou ses serres. _

En continuant son exploration, il continue de réfléchir.

_Comment occupe-t-il ses journées… ? S'il ne peut pas lire, ni peindre, ni faire toutes nos activités humaines, il doit s'ennuyer._

Le jeune homme finit par arriver dans un petit salon. Choqué, il découvre un tableau grand format représentant le Roi Minos. Le portrait est déchiré. Au sol, gît une statue brisée qu'Albafica arrive à identifier comme étant celle du Dieu Poséidon grâce au Trident tenu par une main arrachée à son bras.

_… __S'il fait ça dans des moments de colère, je dois faire attention à ne pas trop l'énerver… Il pourrait bien ne pas me tuer et je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un bras en moins._

Poussé par une curiosité morbide, il continue d'observer la salle et découvre également une Psyché dont la surface vitrée est totalement rayée. Divers objets cassés gisent çà et là. Une table basse au verre fêlé… Des chaises et tabourets en morceaux… et un livre à la couverture abîmée et aux pages déchirées abandonné sous une étagère à laquelle il manque un pied.

Avec précaution, Albafica se penche et ramasse l'ouvrage. Doucement, il tourne les pages. L'encre a vieilli mais les mots sont encore déchiffrables.

_Contes et Légendes de la Mythologie Grecque._

Des histoires sur les Dieux et les Déesses, bien plus précises et détaillées que celles que l'on peut trouver à présent. Des gravures, sûrement très belles à l'époque de l'acquisition de ce livre, illustrent les histoires. Les couleurs ont perdu de leur éclat mais sont encore bien détaillées.

Depuis le début de son exploration, c'est le premier livre qu'il trouve et quelque chose lui dit que c'est le seul qu'il trouvera dans ce grand château. Serrant sa trouvaille contre lui, Albafica retourne dans sa chambre.

* * *

Installé à son bureau, le jeune homme lit paisiblement à la lueur des bougies et lampes qui s'allument alors que le jour s'assombrit un peu plus sous le mauvais temps. Fasciné par sa lecture, il oublie les heures qui passent et s'imagine courant sur l'Olympe avec Hermès et Eros, visiter les Enfers avec le Seigneur Hadès, nager dans les mers et océans avec le grand Poséidon, rencontrer Zeus en personne, s'unir à Athéna pour maintenir la paix sur Terre et se joindre à Apollon pour soutenir les Troyen pendant la Guerre, faire la connaissance des grands Achille et Hector…

Il entend à peine l'horloge sonner sept coups et ne prend pas garde à la porte qui s'ouvre dans son dos, l'invitant à gagner la salle à manger pour son rendez-vous quotidien.

\- Combien de temps comptes-tu me faire attendre ?

Albafica sursaute en entendant la voix dans son dos et se retourne sur sa chaise. Le Griffon se tient sur le seuil de la porte et le fusille du regard.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je vous rejoindre ? riposte le jeune homme. Après la scène d'hier soir, je n'ai pas envie de vous voir.

Les plumes blanches du majestueux animal se hérissent :

\- Je t'ordonne d'aller dans la salle à manger.

\- Je n'ai pas faim. De toute façon vous allez encore me poser votre question et ma réponse n'a pas changé, je ne vous épouserai pas. Laissez-moi tranquille.

Outré de voir Albafica lui tenir tête, la Bête entre dans la chambre en dardant sur lui des yeux meurtriers :

\- Je te gâte bien trop ! Tu prends tes aises et tu te permets de me désobéir ?!

\- De quoi vous plaignez-vous ?! Vous me retenez ici contre mon gré, je ne peux pas m'enfuir, estimez-vous déjà heureux que je ne vous harcèle pas pour rentrer chez moi ou écrire à ma famille !

\- Tu n'aurais pas intérêt ! siffle le Griffon avec colère. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir ! Et je suis sûr que si ta chambre devenait un sombre cachot, tu ferais tout de suite moins le malin !

Le jeune homme soutient son regard avec défi :

\- Vous pensez que si vous me jetez dans un cachot je finirai par vous épouser ?

\- Bien entendu !

\- Peut être avez-vous raison… Mais je vous épouserai par pur désespoir et par peur ! Vous avez tant envie que je me marie avec vous alors que je ne vous aime pas ? Vous voulez tellement que je vous méprise un peu plus à chaque jour qui passera jusqu'à vous haïr ? Drôle de conception du mariage !

L'Animal s'apprête à riposter mais ses yeux tombent alors sur le livre ouvert sur le bureau.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

\- Dans une pièce rudement saccagée, je n'avais rien à lire alors je l'ai pris, répond machinalement Albafica.

Il n'est pas mécontent de voir le sujet épousailles dévier sur autre chose.

Le Griffon se rapproche encore. Le jeune homme a la curieuse impression que s'il avait été humain, la Bête aurait pris l'ouvrage pour le feuilleter. Il observe ses réactions avec curiosité, les yeux du Griffon se sont adoucis, il semble presque content et nostalgique en voyant le livre ici.

\- Vous voulez le reprendre… ? finit par demander Albafica d'une voix douce. Je suppose que c'est à vous.

\- A qui d'autre voudrais-tu qu'il appartienne ? réplique l'Animal un peu sèchement. Et un Griffon ne lit pas !

Mais il y a un soupçon de douleur dans cette réponse.

Le jeune homme reste silencieux en contemplant les vieilles pages devant lui. Il se laisse aller contre le dossier de sa chaise :

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas faim ce soir… mais…. Mais je viendrai demain soir, à l'heure, comme prévu.

\- Parfait, répond l'autre en se détournant du bureau et en se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir.

Albafica le suit du regard. Avant qu'il puisse se retenir, le mot fuse hors de sa bouche :

\- …Minos ?

Le Griffon s'arrête net dans le couloir et tourne la tête vers lui, l'air stupéfait de voir qu'il connait son nom.

-… Bonne nuit… et à demain, achève le jeune homme à mi-voix.

Le bel animal le dévisage un bref instant avant de reprendre son chemin sans répondre, troublé.

* * *

_\- Si tu continues à délaisser ta fiancée, le Seigneur Poséidon risque de s'énerver !_

_Minos hausse les épaules en sortant du palais avec son arc :_

_\- Le Griffon n'est pas loin, je le sais ! Dès que je l'aurais capturé, je m'occuperai d'elle, elle n'a qu'à être un peu patiente !_

_\- Majesté, cela fait déjà plus d'un an que vous tenez ce genre de propos ! proteste le conseiller. Vous négligez la fille d'un Dieu et vous déléguez votre travail pour vous consacrer uniquement à cette chasse insensée…_

_\- En quoi est-ce un mal ? répond le jeune souverain en entrant dans les écuries. Le travail est bien fait, c'est l'essentiel. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne l'attrape… Tout le monde, même les Dieux, s'inclineront devant mon exploit ! Poséidon sera alors plus qu'honoré de me voir prendre sa fille pour épouse !_

_Le Conseiller soupire en priant intérieurement pour que sa Majesté dise vrai. Mais les Dieux sont jaloux et ces derniers pourraient bien ne pas voir cette capture d'un aussi bon œil… et le Seigneur des Sept Mers est réputé pour ne guère avoir de patience, il est même presque étonnant qu'il n'ait pas abattu son courroux sur la Crète. _

_\- Soyez prudent, Majesté, ne parlez pas ainsi… N'oubliez pas que votre pays prospère grâce aux bénédictions de Poséidon, si vous le contrariez…_

_Minos installe sa selle sur son cheval avec un sourire :_

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas… Sa fille chérie m'aime follement et ne veut rentrer chez son père pour rien au monde. Jamais Poséidon ne fera quoi que ce soit à la Crète tant qu'elle sera ici._

* * *

Le beau temps est revenu au château, mais Albafica n'en a cure. Pendant la nuit, une idée a germé dans son esprit et depuis son réveil il fait tout pour la mettre en œuvre, explorant à nouveau le château pour trouver le matériel dont il a besoin. A force de chercher et de persévérer, il parvient à réunir le nécessaire et retourne dans sa chambre, les bras chargés. Sans plus attendre, il s'attèle à son nouveau projet qui l'occupe jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Dans la salle à manger, il retrouve le Griffon couché devant le feu de la cheminée.

\- Bonsoir…

\- Bonsoir, marmonne Minos avec méfiance en se demandant visiblement si son invité forcé ne va pas encore lui faire une scène.

Docilement, le jeune homme va s'assoir et laisse les serviteurs invisibles le servir.

\- Vous ne mangez pas ? Ce poulet semble pourtant délicieux.

Le regard d'or se pose un bref instant sur la table :

\- Je tiens à te garder un minimum en bonne santé, tu rejetteras ton repas si tu me vois manger.

\- Si vous mettez votre menace à exécution, de me jeter dans un cachot, je ne pense pas que ma « bonne santé » suivrait, rétorque Albafica en attrapant une cuisse de poulet. Et c'est perturbant de manger tout seul avec vous à côté.

Le Griffon fixe la cuisse de poulet qu'on lui met sous le bec et finit par la prendre. Du coin de l'œil, le jeune homme le regarde manger en trouvant le spectacle plus que supportable. La viande est cuite, peu importe la façon dont le bec aiguisé fourrage la cuisse.

Sans échanger un mot, l'humain et la Bête mangent. Dès que Minos a fini sa part, Albafica lui en donne une autre… Ensemble, ils finissent le poulet sans s'agresser mutuellement.

Le dîner achevé et l'ayant trouvé même plutôt agréable, le jeune homme se lève de son fauteuil.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas m'épouser ?

\- Toujours pas, répond-il simplement en quittant la salle à manger. A demain, Minos, j'ai passé un bon moment en ta compagnie.

Sitôt de retour dans sa chambre, Albafica reprend son travail, plus motivé que jamais.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passent ainsi. Albafica travaille sur son projet durant la journée et ne retrouve le Griffon que le soir. Ils partagent le repas en se parlant à peine mais l'ambiance n'est pas froide pour autant. Et à chaque fois, Minos pose la question, toujours la même pour obtenir une réponse négative de la part d'Albafica qui se demande pourquoi le Griffon s'entête autant.

Les rêves du temps où Minos était humain se font rares et à chaque fois n'apportent rien de nouveau, le montrant sans cesse en chasse, à la recherche du Griffon Blanc.

Le jeune homme n'a pas oublié sa famille, mais il prend son mal en patience, persuadé que son hôte ne pourra pas l'empêcher indéfiniment d'au moins leur envoyer une lettre.

Vient le jour où Albafica a terminé ce qu'il voulait faire. Satisfait par son travail, et bien que l'après-midi débute à peine, il attrape les quelques affaires l'intéressant et se rend dans la salle à manger.

Il en ressort moins d'une heure après, les mains vides et décide de sortir se promener. Ses pas le ramènent au sommet de la colline où se dressait autrefois le palais. Il s'attarde en ce lieu, contemplant les environs, admirant le paysage alentour.

_« Mademoiselle, ne faîtes pas ça »_

Albafica écarquille les yeux. Tout a brutalement changé autour de lui, il se trouve maintenant tout au sommet du palais de Knossos et la jeune fiancée du Roi est tout au bord du toit. Ses servantes en larmes la supplient.

_« Restez avec nous ! Lorsque le Roi rentrera, nous tâcherons de le convaincre. »_

Le sang d'Albafica ne fait qu'un tour lorsqu'il voit le visage résolu et si triste en même temps de la jeune femme.

_« Inutile… j'ai déjà essayé. » répond-elle dans un demi-sanglot. « Voilà trois ans qu'il délaisse tout et se consacre à cette chasse… deux ans qu'il ne me regarde même plus. Cet animal est plus important à ses yeux ! »_

Albafica court avec les servantes fantomatiques. Il court pour rattraper la jeune femme désespérée qui fait le pas fatidique, dans le vide.

\- Non !

Trop tard.

_Elle bascule dans le vide._ Il sent le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

_Elle chute…_ Il perd l'équilibre dans l'herbe de la colline devenue glissante.

_Le ciel s'assombrit_. Le ciel s'assombrit.

_La terre se met à trembler, un raz de marée s'abat sur le port de Knossos et ravage tout sur son passage, détruisant maisons, champs, familles… _Le tonnerre se met à gronder.

_Elle gît, brisée, sur les marches d'un escalier, le sang s'écoulant de son corps en se répandant sur le marbre._ Il bascule sur le côté et chute le long de la pente interminable.

_Les maisons et le palais se brisent, tremblement de terre et raz de marée détruisent tout sur leur passage. _La pluie se met à tomber avec violence tandis qu'il continue de tomber sans réussir à stopper sa chute sur l'herbe humide et les pierres devenues tranchantes.

_Minos a trouvé le Griffon et décoche une flèche, non pour le tuer mais pour le blesser. Au même instant, la colère divine s'abat sur lui et le transforme en cet animal tant convoité. _Un rocher l'attend en bas de la colline, il le percute violemment, emporté par la vitesse de sa chute et se cogne la tête.

**_« Tu garderas cette apparence puisque tu voulais tant cet animal ! Tu ne retrouveras ton apparence que si quelqu'un vient à t'aimer et accepte de t'épouser malgré ton égoïsme et ta présomption ! »_**

Il gît inconscient. L'averse continue.

* * *

_Pourquoi est-ce que le Dieu "Principal" est Poséidon ? Tout simplement parce qu'à l'époque Minoenne, à Knossos, en Crète, c'était le Dieu qui était vénéré..._


	5. Chapter 5

Il est sept heures pile lorsque Minos pénètre dans la salle à manger, impatient de passer encore un peu de temps en compagnie du jeune homme. Déçu, il constate que ce dernier n'est pas encore arrivé.

_Bon, il ne devrait pas tarder…_

Alors qu'il se tourne pour gagner sa place près de la cheminée, il remarque le pupitre fièrement dressé au même endroit. Intrigué, il s'en approche. Le pupitre est pile poil à sa hauteur, juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'il puisse voir le livre posé dessus et ouvert à la première page.

_Que… ?_

Une jolie écriture noircie cette page et Minos reconnait aussitôt les phrases du livre qu'il a déchiré dans un accès de colère, peu après sa transformation parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à le lire avec ce corps de Griffon.

_Albafica…_

Le jeune homme a pensé à tout. Il a tout réécrit, à la main vraisemblablement, afin de ne plus avoir besoin de se concentrer pour déchiffrer les lignes de l'ancienne version. Il n'a écrit que sur un côté des feuilles parcheminées à chaque fois, afin de lier chaque page dos à dos, offrant ainsi une épaisseur plus importante dans laquelle il a glissé des languettes de bois.

_Pour m'aider à tourner les pages !_

Minos essaye immédiatement le système. Délicatement, il referme son bec sur la première languette et d'un mouvement de tête contrôlé parvient à tourner la page sans l'abîmer.

_Ingénieux…_

Albafica a même prit le temps de refaire les illustrations.

Minos est ravi par ce cadeau inattendu et attend patiemment que le garçon se joigne à lui.

Mais à huit heures, il est toujours seul dans la salle à manger et le repas refroidit. Etonné par cette absence, le Griffon va voir dans la chambre et la trouve vide également.

_Où est-il ? Il ne s'est quand même pas enfui ?_

Ce serait étonnant de sa part de lui offrir un cadeau et de partir juste après… sauf s'il s'agit là d'une façon de l'amadouer.

Une rapide vérification de la chambre lui permet d'affirmer qu'Albafica n'a rien emporté, il ne serait pas assez fou pour s'enfuir sans rien…

Minos s'approche de la fenêtre et regarde la pluie qui tombe depuis plusieurs heures.

_Est-il dehors ? Si l'averse l'a pris de court, il a peut-être cherché un abri ?_

Nerveux, il tourne dans la chambre et finit par s'approcher du bassin où Albafica prend son bain.

\- Où est-il ?

La surface de l'eau ondule quelques instants avant de se stabiliser et de lui montrer le jeune homme, étendu inconscient sur le sol.

Sans perdre une seconde, Minos s'approche de la fenêtre qui s'ouvre devant lui et s'envole malgré l'averse. Il ne tarde pas à se poser près d'Albafica, inquiet devant sa pâleur et par la blessure à sa tête.

\- Albafica.

Le Griffon lui donne un petit coup de tête :

\- Albafica, réveille-toi.

Le jeune homme remue à peine en émettant un gémissement.

Renonçant à l'idée de le réveiller, Minos plie ses pattes tandis que les serviteurs invisibles soulèvent délicatement le blessé et le hisse sur son dos. Immédiatement, il s'envole pour le ramener dans sa chambre.

Frustré, il n'a pas d'autres choix que de regarder son personnel déshabiller Albafica, le sécher, le couvrir chaudement dans le lit et s'occuper de sa blessure.

_Que faisait-il là-bas… ? Et comment est-il tombé ? Ce n'est pas son genre d'être maladroit._

Sachant qu'il ne peut rien faire à part attendre son réveil, le Griffon se couche sur le tapis en attendant.

* * *

Après une nuit agitée à lutter contre la fièvre, à frissonner de chaud ou de froid, Albafica ouvre les yeux avec difficulté au petit matin. Il est épuisé et son crâne l'élance terriblement. Avec soulagement, il constate que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il est revenu au château et qu'on a pris soin de lui. En tournant la tête, le jeune homme découvre avec étonnement que Minos dort sur le plancher.

_Il a veillé sur moi ?_

Il tend une main hors du lit et touche délicatement les plumes soyeuses du bout des doigts. En souriant, il recule son bras quelques instants plus tard et se rendort, rassuré par sa présence.

* * *

Il faut quelques jours à Albafica pour se remettre. Minos n'est pas toujours à son chevet lorsqu'il se réveille, mais il devine que ce dernier passe souvent le voir pendant ses phases de sommeil.

Le soir tombe. Le jeune homme, bien qu'encore un peu chancelant sur ses jambes, s'habille et quitte sa chambre dans l'idée d'aller dans la salle à manger.

Installé devant le pupitre, Minos tourne sa tête plumeuse vers lui, surpris :

\- Déjà debout ? J'allais donner l'ordre de t'apporter à manger.

Albafica sourit :

\- J'en avais assez de rester au lit pour tout vous dire… et j'aimerais manger quelque chose de plus consistant que de la soupe, non pas qu'elle soit mauvaise.

Le Griffon le passe rapidement en revue comme pour s'assurer qu'il va vraiment mieux.

\- Très bien, nous mangerons donc ensemble ici.

Il reporte son attention sur le livre et tourne délicatement une page :

\- Merci pour le cadeau, j'ai apprécié.

Le jeune homme hoche la tête :

\- Ce n'est rien… Merci à vous d'avoir veillé sur moi.

Minos pivote à nouveau sa tête vers lui. Albafica résiste à l'envie de tendre la main pour caresser ses plumes et se contente de rester à côté de lui pour lire en même temps jusqu'au moment où les plats sont apportés sur la table.

Le dîner se déroule paisiblement. Ils échangent quelques mots poliment, contents l'un et l'autre de pouvoir passer à nouveau ce moment ensemble. Albafica s'attarde un peu plus qu'à son habitude et lui parle du livre de contes, de ceux qu'il a particulièrement aimés. Minos lui offre son propre point de vue sur les histoires du recueil, secrètement ravi de pouvoir avoir enfin une vraie conversation avec son « prisonnier ».

Lorsque le jeune homme finit par prendre congé, fatigué, Minos se redresse à son tour :

\- Albafica… Tu ne souhaites toujours pas m'épouser ?

Le jeune homme le regarde. Il repense à son rêve, à la malédiction du Dieu Poséidon et à ce qu'il se passerait si Minos redevenait humain. Mais il est encore très incertain, il ne le connait pas assez. Une fois le mariage accepté, Minos pourrait redevenir égoïste et présomptueux. Ou pire… s'il accepte et que finalement il ne l'aime pas suffisamment pour le libérer ?

\- … pas encore, Minos. Mais je te promets qu'à chaque jour qui s'écoule, j'y pense et j'y réfléchis, finit-il par répondre.

Etonné par cette réponse qui n'est pas un refus catégorique comme les précédents, le Griffon cligne ses yeux d'or. Albafica lui sourit :

\- Bonne nuit.

Il s'éloigne de la salle à manger en devinant l'espoir qui habite Minos le Griffon après cette espèce de demi-promesse.

* * *

Depuis ce jour, Albafica voit davantage le Griffon. Ce dernier le rejoint souvent lors de ses promenades dans les jardins. Ils apprennent à se connaître petit à petit. Albafica lui parle de sa famille, du magasin de fleurs, des voyages de son père et des clients tandis que Minos raconte sa vie humaine au Palais et le calvaire vécu lors de ses premiers jours en tant que Griffon, sa solitude malgré les serviteurs invisibles.

Le jeune homme finit par prendre son courage à deux mains lors d'une promenade :

\- S'il te plait… J'aimerai pouvoir revoir mon frère et mon père…

\- Albafica, soupire le Griffon.

\- S'il te plait… je suis parti si vite…

Il se plante devant Minos en continuant :

\- Juste quelques jours ou même quelques heures et ensuite je reviendrai ici et je resterai avec toi. Ils doivent voir que je vais bien, que je suis en vie et en bonne santé, ils seront rassurés et je pourrais revenir ici la conscience tranquille.

\- Et lorsque tu reviendras, tu m'épouseras ?

La main du jeune homme se pose timidement sur le bec, avant de remonter vers les plumes de la tête qu'il ose caresser doucement :

\- Je ne peux pas encore accepter… Mais c'est déjà pas mal que je revienne, non ? Tu ne seras plus tout seul dans ce grand château et peut-être que je finirai par accepter…

Minos reste silencieux. Albafica s'avance un peu plus et finit par passer ses deux bras autour de son cou, avant d'enfouir son visage dans le plumage doux comme de la soie.

Pris de court par ce geste inattendu, le Griffon ne bouge pas. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un l'étreint depuis des années.

\- Très bien, cède-t-il à contrecœur. Tu pourras partir demain matin et j'aimerai que tu reviennes après demain soir, au plus tard, pour le dîner.

\- Oh ! Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! répond le jeune homme débordant de reconnaissance en l'embrassant dans les plumes.

* * *

Le lendemain, le soleil à peine levé, Minos rejoint Albafica aux écuries en tenant un gant dans son bec.

\- Tient, prend ça. Si pour une raison ou une autre, tu veux rentrer très vite et que Pégase n'est pas assez rapide, ça te servira.

Le jeune homme sourit en prenant le gant :

\- Je ne suis pas parti et tu as déjà hâte que je revienne.

Il pose sa main sur la tête blanche :

\- Je reviens demain soir.

\- Je me suis habitué à avoir ta présence dans le château, sans toi ça va faire vide.

Albafica dépose un bisou sur le bec :

\- Je ne serai pas absent longtemps.

Le Griffon lui donne un petit coup de tête amical dans le torse :

\- Allez, file. J'attends ton retour.

Glissant le gant dans sa poche, le jeune homme monte sur le dos de Pégase.

* * *

Le cheval ailé se pose au milieu de la matinée devant sa maison. Immédiatement, Albafica saute à terre et court le long du petit chemin pour entrer dans son foyer. En le voyant arriver dans la cuisine, Aphrodite reste bouche bée et retire immédiatement sa main du pot contenant les économies.

\- Al… Albafica… ?!

Le jeune homme sourit en avançant :

\- Bonjour, Aphrodite.

D'un coup d'œil, il note que les richesses rapportées par son père ont permis à son frère de s'acheter de nouvelles tenues et d'améliorer l'équipement de la maison qui semble très propre également.

_Père a surement embauché une femme de ménage ou quelque chose dans le genre, Aphrodite ne tiendrait pas la maison propre et Père n'a pas le temps._

\- Je croyais que tu étais mort…

\- Comme tu vois, non. Où est Lugonis ?

Toujours sous le choc de voir son cadet bel et bien vivant, Aphrodite lui désigne le jardin.

Albafica traverse immédiatement la cuisine et arrive sur les lieux. Il s'arrête et balaie l'endroit du regard jusqu'à apercevoir son père penché sur un massif de fleurs. Sans attendre, il se met à courir vers lui :

\- Père ! Père !

Interloqué, Lugonis se redresse et ouvre de grands yeux en voyant son fils courir vers lui. Un instant plus tard, il le serre contre lui et caresse ses cheveux d'une main tremblante.

\- Mon petit… mon petit…

Lugonis recule un peu et caresse le visage d'Albafica, comme s'il n'osait pas en croire ses yeux :

\- Par quel miracle… ?

Le jeune homme note que son père a maigri depuis son départ. Il lui sourit :

\- Il n'est pas si méchant… Viens, entrons prendre un thé, je vais vous raconter.

Pendant des heures, Albafica raconte son séjour au château. Il décrit chaque pièce avec détail, raconte ses promenades dans le jardin, ses discutions avec le Griffon et préfère omettre la malédiction, estimant que ce sujet ne les concerne pas. Aphrodite ne cesse de détailler sa tenue avec envie et jalousie et ses yeux brillent lorsqu'il entend parler des autres vêtements, des statues et autres richesses du château.

Lugonis écoute, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il constate que son petit dernier est joyeux, en bonne santé et très enthousiaste. Jamais il ne l'a vu aussi heureux.

\- Tu vas retourner là-bas, Albafica ? demande-t-il en posant la main sur celle de son fils.

\- Oui, père, je lui ai promis. Pégase me ramènera demain soir au château. Mais je suis bien là-bas, je suis heureux. Et je vous écrirai très souvent.

Bien que déçu de savoir que son fils va à nouveau les quitter, Lugonis acquiesce. Il savait que tôt ou tard, ses enfants finiraient par quitter la maison pour aller vivre leur vie.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois retrouver les copains ! déclare Aphrodite en se levant de table. M'attendez pas pour dîner.

Sans leur laisser le temps de placer un mot, le frère d'Albafica s'en va en les laissant seuls.

\- Il ne changera jamais, soupire le jeune homme.

Lugonis sourit :

\- Puisque tu es là… veux-tu m'aider au jardin ? Depuis que tu es parti, je l'ai un peu délaissé.

\- Bien sûr !

Et tandis que père et fils s'unissent pour rendre son éclat au jardin, Aphrodite rejoint ses amis en ville. Il ne met pas dix minutes à leur raconter en détail la liste des richesses présentes dans le château du Griffon. Immédiatement, la bande s'anime, se voyant déjà brandir quantité de bijoux et de pierres précieuses pour les revendre au prix fort.

\- Et le Griffon… Vous imaginez ? Sa tête au-dessus de la cheminée ! Tuer une bête pareille nous rapporterait une fortune au moins égale à celles que nous trouverons dans ce château !

\- C'est certain !

\- Tu connais le chemin du château, Aphrodite ?

\- Non, mais il y a le cheval ailé… Je peux le monter à la place d'Albafica et vous n'aurez plus qu'à me suivre.

\- Quand veux-tu partir ?

\- Cette nuit, lorsque père et Alba dormiront. Ce sera notre seule chance.

Complices, les quatre hommes font s'entrechoquer leurs chopes de bière en riant.


	6. Chapter 6

Il n'est pas loin de minuit dans la salle à manger silencieuse et Minos lit encore son livre de contes. Du moins, il essaye de le lire. Ses yeux sont rivés sur la même phrase depuis deux bonnes heures. Ses pensées sont tournées vers Albafica et il se demande ce que fait le jeune actuellement, s'il est heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa famille…

_Demain soir, à la même heure, il sera là, près de moi…_

Il redresse cependant la tête, intrigué en sentant que l'on pénètre sur son territoire.

_Il est revenu !_

Le Griffon se précipite jusqu'aux écuries et voit le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus descendre de Pégase. Mais son cheval ailé piaffe nerveusement et s'écarte aussitôt de son cavalier tandis que Minos entend des cavaliers sortir en trombe de la forêt.

_Ce n'est pas lui_, constate-t-il lorsque le garçon se retourne.

Il lui ressemble beaucoup…comme un frère.

Nerveux, Minos recule.

\- Eh ! s'exclame Aphrodite. Le Griffon est là, dépêchez-vous !

Devinant instinctivement le danger, Minos déploie ses ailes puissantes et quitte le sol à l'instant où un carreau d'arbalète se plante dans la terre.

* * *

Albafica n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Un peu honteux, il constate qu'il s'est beaucoup habitué au lit confortable du château et que retrouver celui d'ici s'avère difficile. Il se tourne et se retourne sur le matelas et finit par repousser la couverture d'un geste agacé en sachant qu'il n'arrivera pas à s'endormir. Le jeune homme se lève et gagne sa fenêtre. Il attrape la cruche d'eau posée sur son bureau pour se servir un verre.

_Il est tard… Je n'ai pas entendu Aphrodite rentrer._

Il sort dans le couloir et entrouvre la porte de la chambre de son frère.

_Non, il n'est pas là. Sûrement en train de se saouler dans une taverne où je ne sais quoi._

Albafica referme la porte et descend les escaliers. Sans bruit, il sort et rejoint l'enclos où il a laissé Pégase se reposer, dans l'idée de passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie.

_Où est-il… ?_

Perplexe de ne pas le voir, le jeune homme fait le tour de l'enclos, puis du reste de la propriété.

_Ce n'est pas normal… _

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment en trouvant étrange la disparition simultanée de son frère et de Pégase.

_Que l'absence de Pégase coïncide avec celle d'Aphrodite n'a peut-être aucun rapport, mais ce cheval ne serait jamais parti comme ça. Soit Minos a un problème, soit Pégase a eu des ennuis et dans ce cas, je dois prévenir Minos._

Aussitôt, Albafica extirpe le gant de sa poche et l'enfile.

Le temps de cligner des yeux, il est de retour dans sa chambre au château.

_Mais que…. ?!_

Sa belle chambre est totalement saccagée : son armoire est éventrée, privée de ses beaux habits, sa coupe de fruits manque à l'appel et ces derniers gisent abandonnés sur le sol, à moitié écrasés. Les rideaux de son lit ont été déchirés, de même que le matelas.

Affolé, Albafica ne s'attarde pas sur le reste des dégâts et traverse la chambre en courant pour découvrir que le couloir est dans un état tout aussi pitoyable. Les portes ont été ouvertes avec fracas et le contenu de chaque pièce est à chaque fois un nouveau spectacle de saccage.

_Où est Minos ?_

Le jeune homme court sans s'arrêter, cherchant partout une trace de son ami.

Il arrive dans le hall et découvre de grands sacs débordant de richesses pillées dans le château. Les portes conduisant dehors sont grandes ouvertes. Sans réfléchir, Albafica reprend sa course en espérant trouver Minos quelque part dans les jardins.

Il doit se rendre à l'évidence tandis qu'il parcourt les plants ravagés et arrachés sans égard, il n'arrivera à rien en cherchant au hasard. Immédiatement, le jeune homme dévie de sa route en songeant à la colline sur laquelle il n'est pas retourné depuis sa chute. De là-haut, il pourra peut-être voir quelque chose.

Alors qu'il court vers la colline, il entend soudain un cri inhumain, un cri de Griffon et voit ce dernier jaillir au loin et foncer vers le ciel poursuivi par une pluie de flèches.

Horrifié, sans le quitter des yeux, Albafica se met à courir vers lui. Minos bat des ailes pour s'enfuir, mais chute comme une pierre peu de temps après, touché.

_Seigneur Poséidon… sa punition a assez duré… aidez-moi à le rejoindre à temps, avant que l'irréparable soit fait…_

En réponse à sa prière, Pégase surgit soudain près de lui. Le jeune homme bondit immédiatement sur son dos. En quelques battements d'ailes, le cheval le rapproche de l'endroit où il a vu Minos tomber. En baissant les yeux, Albafica voit les quatre hommes qui chevauchent dans la même direction que lui et reconnait la chevelure bleue de son frère.

_Le sale petit enfoiré !_

Il les dépasse à tire d'ailes en entendant à peine leurs exclamations de surprise. Pégase se pose quelques instants plus tard près du Griffon blessé, couché à terre et criblé de flèches.

\- Minos !

Albafica descend de sa monture et se précipite vers lui. L'Animal essaye vainement de se remettre debout, touché aux pattes, au ventre, au dos, au cou et aux ailes. Le jeune homme se laisse tomber à genoux près de lui et le serre en prenant garde à ses blessures, les larmes aux yeux de le voir dans cet état.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas… je vais te soigner… je ne te laisserai plus…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Albafica ?

Il tourne la tête pour voir son frère et ses amis plantés devant eux.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! Comment oses-tu, Aphrodite ?

\- Ton frère m'empêche d'achever le Griffon, grommelle l'un des hommes.

\- Vous n'allez pas le tuer ! proteste Albafica. C'est mon ami !

Son frère roule des yeux :

\- Ton « ami » ? C'est une Bête ! Et tu sais combien va me rapporter la vente de ses serres ? Dégage!

\- Non !

Agacés, les deux autres hommes attrapent Albafica et l'écartent de force.

\- Laissez-moi ! Ne le touchez pas !

Le troisième arme son arbalète et vise la tête du Griffon.

\- Non !

Le jeune homme mord les mains qui le retiennent, donne des coups de pieds et à force d'acharnement parvient à se libérer de leur emprise. Immédiatement, il se rue vers Minos à l'instant où le carreau fuse.

\- ALBAFICA !

Le hurlement du Griffon se répercute dans toute la propriété.

Le jeune homme chancèle, la flèche plantée en travers de la gorge. Ses yeux bleus se posent sur Minos, il sourit comme si de rien était, comme si un filet de sang ne coulait pas du coin de ses lèvres, avant de tomber à genoux et de s'effondrer contre Minos dans un dernier souffle :

\- Je t'aime…

Les mains plaquées devant la bouche, Aphrodite fixe son petit frère avec horreur. Ses compagnons sont tout aussi interloqués. Prendre des trésors, tuer un animal ne leur fait rien, mais jamais ils n'ont voulu prendre une vie humaine.

Le sang d'un rouge profond coule le long des plumes blanches.

\- Albafica…

Le Griffon lui donne un petit coup de tête, n'osant pas croire que quelqu'un vient tout bonnement de lui sauver la vie en mourant à sa place.

\- Venez, on se tire ! glapit un des hommes en partant en courant.

Il est bientôt suivi de ses deux compagnons et d'Aphrodite qui n'ose plus regarder leur crime en face.

Minos ferme les yeux en posant sa tête sur le jeune homme étendu contre lui. Peu lui importe son château saccagé, ses jardins ravagés. Albafica était tout ce qui comptait. Et jamais plus il ne reviendra.

* * *

L'aube se lève sur le château. Les serviteurs sont en activité depuis plusieurs heures pour remettre la propriété d'aplomb. Allongé sur un lit, Albafica tousse et porte la main à sa gorge un peu douloureuse. Ses doigts frôlent un pansement. Il ouvre les yeux et découvre qu'il est dans sa chambre, chez Minos. Fronçant les sourcils, il se redresse sur un coude en se demandant comment il a pu arriver ici alors qu'il agonisait dans le jardin et par quel miracle il vit encore. Ses yeux bleus tombent alors sur l'homme qui dort à côté de lui.

\- Minos…

Il pose une main sur sa joue, les yeux écarquillés.

_Il a repris forme humaine ! La malédiction est levée !_

Ses longs cheveux blancs comme neige rayonnants autour de lui et une flaque de lumière illuminant son visage, Minos lui parait plus beau que dans ses rêves.

Fou de joie, Albafica le secoue un peu. Le Roi remue faiblement avant d'entrouvrir les paupières. Encore ensommeillé, il regarde le jeune homme aux yeux bleus qui lui sourit.

\- Alba… ?

Du bout des doigts, il effleure son visage :

\- Tu es en vie….

\- Et toi, tu es redevenu humain…

Portés par une même joie, les deux hommes s'étreignent en riant peu après comme des enfants.

* * *

6 mois plus tard, le Royaume de Minos a retrouvé son éclat et sa beauté d'autrefois. La mer est revenue, le palais se dresse à nouveau au sommet de la colline. Albafica a accepté d'épouser Minos et règne avec lui sur ces terres. Quant à Lugonis, ce dernier est venu s'installer avec eux, à la demande du Roi qui ne voulait pas séparer son mari de son père. Ce dernier est à présent le jardinier attitré de Knossos mais également le commerçant en chef nommé pour négocier différents contrats avec d'autres pays.

Aphrodite a pris la fuite, rongé par la culpabilité. Deux de ses camarades endettés, incapables de ramener la moindre richesse, ont été abattu suite à leur fiasco.

Quant à Albafica et Minos, ils coulent des jours heureux dans le palais de Knossos.

L'on murmure que les dieux leur ont accordé une vie d'immortels et que si le destin vient à les séparer, ces derniers parviendront à les réunir d'une façon ou d'une autre... dans une autre vie… une autre époque… voire un autre monde.

FIN

J'espère que cette petite fic a plu à mes petits lecteurs !


End file.
